Kimagure Orange Road  Ranma Xover
by korfan
Summary: Just my 2 cents on a possible merging of the series.Planned to be pretty long.HALTED , NEW VERSION IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am just a fan borrowing these characters, so sueing me would be pointless, not to mention rather mean.

Ranma 1/2 Kimagure Orange Road Xover+ mild refs to other series

Chapter I

Ranma was lying on the roof of the Tendo dojo. This activity became one of his favorites these holidays, since he didn't feel motivated to do anything productive.

He felt that the constant chaos in his life was taking him into a dead end.

The constant discussions and conflicts resulting from the fiancée mess and the Nerimian loons were really pushing him down. This combined with the lack of any real challenges, made him a mere shadow of his former joyful self.

Even his passion, the Art, wasn't the same anymore. His father failed to provide a challenge , the old ghoul would only train him in exchange for dates with Shampoo, Kuno and Mousse were pathetic clowns, Ryoga only showed once every few months and Happy only wanted to "spar" with his female self.

Ranma was thinking about all these things.He was in a dark mood: tomorrow school was starting again and he would be spending the entire day near Ukyo and Akane.

He actually liked Ukyo a lot, but as nothing more then a close friend, something the girl couldn't be content with.This pained Ranma a lot ,since he deeply missed his childhood buddy Ucchan

Akane was a whole different story. At first ,after the engagement was announced, despite what he was saying ,he thought that their relationship might work. He hoped Akane would solve her jealousy issues and learn to control her temper. What happened however had almost been the exact opposite ; every day Akane saw new reasons to call Ranma a pervert and a jerk, and to 'rightfully' punish him for his sins.

Then a sudden thought ran through his mind.

"Hey didn't that lunatic principal say that this year that the classes would be mixed again?If so then maybe I won't have to spend so much time near them!" He grinned widely at the possibility of avoiding one of his main troubles .

His celebration was however promptly interrupted by Akane's voice.

"Hey Kasumi , have you seen Ranma?I spent the whole afternoon preparing this new dish I saw on TV, and I am sure he'll love it!I really outdid myself this time!"

Ranma's smiling face was quickly replaced by a panicked expression.

"She... really ...OUTDID herself ... this time... Aaaaaargh no way I'm spending my last days of freedom in bed!"

With his newfound determination, he prepared his escape. He quietly flipped to the ground, and threw a rock as a distraction to clean his retreat path.After Akane went to check it out, he ran full-speed.

Ranma stopped only about a mile away from the Tendo Mansion.

"Great , I made it ."

He now was deciding what to do next.

Fate however had already plans for him.Before him stood Tatewaki Kuno ,the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High in his traditional blue robe with his wooden boken.

"At last we meet again, vile sorceror. Today I , Tatewaki Kuno age 18, offspring of a samurai, the Immortal Phoenix of Furinkan High, shall smithe thee for your sins! I underwent unimaginable perils in practice to finally put an end to your sodomy!"

Ranma chuckled at the new nickname, mentally dismissing the threats, and stood there with his trademark arrogant smirk.

"Well if you want pain so badly, I won't deny your wishes"

"Silence ,peasant! I STRIKE" Kuno charged forward , aiming at Ranma's chest.

The pigtailed boy was however so confident in his abilities, he didn't even bother dodging the attack ; instead he just placed his hand in the sword's path.

To his surprise however Kuno's stick seemingly multiplied into 9, delivering precise blows all around his body. As every attack had been made almost at the same time, Ranma only managed to block one, causing him serious pain.

After recomposing himself, he said :

" Ha, try it again if you wish.You won't get me by surprise anymore"

"You shall taste once more the wrath of Heavens!KUZU RYU SEN!

This time Ranma didn't underestimate him. However ,to his shock he still couldn't avoid all the strikes.Despite his attempts to defend himself a few had still gotten in , leaving him on the ground.

Ranma was laying on the floor ,almost mesmerized. "I could see the every blow, but to block them was impossible!"he thought.After getting back on his feet he started planning a strategy." His special technique is impressive, I gotta admit.But his defense probably still sucks, I guess"

With this in mind he jumped forward.

"So vile sorceror, you finally overcame your fear. Your foolish tricks won't affect me anymore!You were doomed since the day you crossed my path!" Kuno also made a leap forward ,engaging Ranma in close combat.

After a furious exchange of blows, realizing that neither was making significant progress, they disengaged .

"Damn , his speed and stamina are also on a different level"

This was repeated a few times , until Ranma finally managed to grab Kuno and throw him against the wall, only to see him rise promptly.

"I can't believe I'm having so much trouble beating this idiot...Just how the hell did he improve so much in such a short time..."He muttered , starting to feel tired. Then a thought struck him "It's not only that his abilities got better...the real reason is myself... it's because I was so pathetic lately...didn't even bother to practice..." It really hurt him to admit his foolishness.

Still ,Ranma had a few tricks up his sleeve.He started channeling his chi into his fists."I'll have to end this right now"  
Kuno was standing there laughing maniacally. " Finally the Heavens have rewarded my persistance..."

Ranma's voice interuppted his delirium "Don't be so cocky yet you bastard!Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken Improved" and in a matter of seconds he delivered about a hundred precise lighting-fast blows, leaving Kuno temporarily paralized.

Even with the huge improvement in his physical qualities, Kuno still couldn't handle a chi enhanced version of the Amaguriken. " Damn you sorceror..." were his last words while falling on the ground.

After Ranma got certain that Kuno wasn't getting up that soon, he started walking away ,thinking about the fight.His victory didn't boost his morale at all ; in fact it had only made him more depressed. However he also understood that things couldn't go on like this. "Damn what the hell was I doing these last few months...skipping practice whenever I felt like it...I can't continue slacking , or else next time I won't be able to defeat that moron...Heck Ryoga would probably beat the crap outta me right now!"

It was difficult to face the truth, but he felt that deluding himself into thinking he'd be forever the best without any effort would be foolish and pathetic.

Still ,even the danger of being surpassed by his rivals didn't bring the fire in his eyes back . He just continued walking , because he knew that training with a weak and unfocused spirit was useless.

"Shit ,I know I have to train... but even if I get better...it's all so pointless..."He mumbled ,remembering all the problems in his life

."All these fiancйes and those crazy bastards...then those stupid fathers always pushing the engagement ...Even my own mother..."

Without a real reason to face his troubles and accept the consequences, the only thing he could do was to continue avoiding them.

Not even noticing where he was heading, Ranma reached some very long stairs that led to a park in the upper part of the town.

"Hm, might as well go all the way up" he thought

Bored as hell , he started counting the steps.As he approached the top, he saw a red straw hat flying, pushed by the wind.He jumped to grab it.

"Nice catch!" Ranma heard a melodic voice. "The wind stole it from me" As Ranma slowly turned around, he became astonished.Before him stood a girl his age, with long blueish hair and the most expressive amber eyes he ever seen.She had a flower patterned red shirt and white pants on her.

He felt his heart skipping a beat "Who is this girl... there isn't anyone like that even on TV"

"Thank goodness... I was afraid it would fall all the way to the bottom..."  
"And with all these steps..."  
" Yeah all 99 of them"

"Wow 99?" Ranma continued counting the last steps "91,92,93... and 100"

"No way!There should only be 99 steps!" the mysterious girl seemed surprised

" But I counted them right"  
"Can't be ... there were 99 when I counted them!"

"You must've counted wrong then." 'Damn what the hell am I saying' Ranma thought.

"Yeah right!Maybe it was you who counted wrong!

"No,they really were 100!"  
"99!"  
"100"  
They kept going at it for a while, until the wind blew the girl's hat off Ranma's head.Fortunately he managed to catch it,

"Okay then , let's make it 99 and 1/2 steps!"Ranma proposed. 'Huh am I a retard or something' he cursed mentally

"Eh ...!?!"

To his surprise , the girl started laughing. It wasn't a mean laugh however, like the ones Akane had when he failed at something.

It was a laugh that made him feel warm inside, and it was contagious , so he started laughing too.

"It really doesn't matter all that much ,does it?"

"I guess you're right" He eagerly replied

"You aren't from around here , are you?"  
"Eh, how do you know?"  
"Well, you've got an accent"

"Do I?"Ranma wondered self consciously.

"See ya" and just at that she started going down the stairs

"Oh" Ranma stood there paralyzed. "Wait !"He managed to recompose himself. " Your hat"

She turned around for a moment

"Keep it !It looks pretty good on you" and continued leaving.

"I'm Ranma Saotome!"the boy nervously screamed.

"What?"She dropped him a last glare

"Oh...em...er..." Ranma mumbled while watching her go.

He could feel that he was still blushing,"Damn, what got into me,why was I so nervous?And screaming my name like that...Really embarassing"

"Still, that girl really was something else..." He thought while staring at his newly acquired hat.

"And this feeling in my gut..."Ranma couldn't conclude the sentence. Now however he was smiling widely " Maybe I'm finally fired up enough for some serious practice"

After spending the next few hours attempting to recover his former skills and condition in the nearby park, Ranma decided it was enough for today.

"Phew ... I didn't sweat this hard in a long time... Still ,if I keep this pace, in a month or two I should have my edge back." He thought

"It's getting late"

Ranma grabbed the red hat and went home, finally feeling alive again.

"Tadaima " he said while entering the Tendo House

"Ranma , come quickly! We're starting dinner!" He heard Kasumi call.

Understanding that he couldn't waste another moment since his father would certainly finish Ranma's portion, he joined the Tendos at the table.Everything seemed normal, except Akane , who seemed unusually quiet.

"Damn you boy ,where were you the whole day ?Slacking off as usual ?!You're getting weaker every day." Genma proclaimed.

This hurt ,because Ranma knew that the statement had been true.He wasn't in the mood however to get into a verbal sparring, so he ignored the oncoming taunts.

After having a moment of peace to enjoy the food, his torments continued.

"What's with the hat Saotome ? What a weird fetish..." Nabiki commented.

"That's not it !" Ranma denied vehemently

"You shame our school , you girly boy!" his father didn't give up.

"WHAAAAAAA...Now the schools will never be joined!!"Soun cried.

" Well Ranma, I have to say that's not very manly" Kasumi added

"I said that's not it , dammit!"Ranma said firmly.

"Oh... your eyes are somehow different...you finally became a man ,didn't you?I bet I know where you spent this afternoon" Nabiki continued teasing him.

Just as he was about to reply , he saw Akane stand up.

"So that's what you were doing , you sick pervert huh?Fooling around with Shampoo or Kodachi?Or maybe both? While I was working hard preparing a delicious meal for you to try!YOU BASTARD!"

"Damn, how could it have reached this point "Ranma wondered.

"I ain't got the patience for this shit.Good night." With that he left the table and went to his room, leaving Akane fumbling, and the others consoling her.

While lying on his bed he quickly forgot about that night's argument, rethinking the day's events.That mysterious girl just wouldn't get out of his head. " Ahh,I wish I'd see her again" he said while holding the hat. With these thoughts, he slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own anything!

II.Chapter

Ranma woke up by himself, something very unusual considering that normally sneaky attacks served as his alarm clock.

He slowly rose to his feet. Just then a sudden thought hit him

" Argh I have school today." "That dirty old man ,he kept quiet on purpose today just to give me trouble"

With that he rushed to the nearest clock. 8 a.m.

" Damn I am already late"

He ran to the kitchen , grabbed a snack to eat on the way , and hurried to school. Since it was the first day he didn't bother bringing a bag.

When he reached school he had to hop the gates since they were already closed . He went to check the new class lists with the fiingers crossed.

"Great , I got into a different class than Akane and Ukyo. Maybe school's gonna be more fun this year".

With that he headed towards his new classroom and knocked on the door.

A middle-aged teacher with glasses was energetically gesticulating and speaking to the class.

"Hello Sensei, I'm sorry for being late. " he said after entering.

" What? Can't even come on time on the first day? Oh well, we're already done with the introductions, so come on, quickly"

"Hello everybody I'm Saotome Ranma.I'm eighteen years old and I practice Martial Arts. I live at the Tendo Dojo. Nice to meet you all." He said confidently.

Everybody was commenting on the newcomer. "He's cute" he heard the girls whisper. "Seems like a decent dude " was going around some boys, while

others actually felt threatened by the girls' reactions.

He saw a vacant spot on the other end of the classroom , near the window. He loved these places, since he could just relax and don't pay any attention to the classes at all .

" May I sit there?" he asked.

"No , that's Ayukawa's table"  
"Eh?Toilet break?" Ranma wondered.

That question made the class laugh loudly .

"Sit there" The teacher pointed at another place near two boys with perverted expressions.

"Hello I'm Komatsu!"  
"And I'm Hatta" they introduced themselves eagerly

"Oh... well nice to meet you, I guess."  
"You like girls?""If you need to know anything , just ask me" Komatsu grinned.

"O...OK.." Ranma nodded."What's with Ayukawa then?" he was intrigued.

"Oh... you see Ranma , not all girls are nice." Hatta said in a creepy tone

"Yes , Ayukawa ,you know she's a dangerous delinquent.You better keep your distance" Komatsu warned.

After some boring informations given by the teacher , the class ended. Ranma and his new acquaintences walked around school. While passing near a room he heard beautiful saxophone music. Curious he went to check it out.

He opened the door a bit and glanced inside.There was the mysterious girl from yesterday, sitting and playing her instrument. Ranma just stood there mesmerized.

"You see Ranma that's Ayukawa, we better leave" Komatsu said,

"Yes , don't you know what they call her ? "Madoka the Pick" She'll really hurt us" Hatta was panicking.

The boys dragged Ranma to the corridor and continued wandering around,commenting on the assets of the girls around them. Ranma however didn't pay any attention to them ,he was still shocked.

" Wow ... we're in the same class...this year is really going to be interesting huh"  
The rest of the classes were tedious for Ranma, since Ayukawa was still skipping them.Finally the last bell for the day rang.As Ranma was walking through the corridor, he saw Komatsu and Hatta running towards him, looking agitated.

"Come Ranma fast, there are some pretty mean looking dudes that've taken a girl hostage looking for you, they're in the backyard!Most of the people already went home , so you have to do something"  
Ranma sighed and ran to check the situation.He had no idea who the hell were the troublemakers, still he'd have to help whoever was involved.

He saw a group of 6 delinquent like boys, carrying weapons , and nearby was a blonde girl tied by ropes.Just then , he saw Ayukawa approaching.

"Oh, that's..."Ranma recongnized her.

"Let Hikaru go "She was looking real serious.

"Bah I don't care, as long as you get me Ranma Saotome"Said the redhead one who appeared to be the leader.  
"You'll let her go right now"  
"Watch yourself, or I just might scratch your pretty face."He had a scary expression

Ayukawa threw one of her trademark guitar picks , hitting the redhead's hand."Ah you bitch" He moaned. She charged at them , skillfuly dodging their blows, and causing serious damage with her knees and elbows.In a matter of seconds , they were all on the ground.She went to untie the blonde girl.

"Are you alright Hikaru?"

"Arigato Madoka-san!"

"Wow, is she really the same girl from that day" Ranma was astonished.Just by the few things he saw, he could tell she was probably at least at Ukyo's level skillwise.

The largest boy was the only one who managed to get up.  
"So you're the one they call "Madoka the Pick" "Ha, I'll have to punish you"he took of his coat ,trying to intimidate her.

"Lately a lot of guys are making the mistake thinking they're cool" She got the determinated look back on her face."Stand back Hikaru"

They engaged in close combat. Ayukawa quickly got behind him and with a Judo throw ended the fight.

The other boys started running away , crying for help.

"Ha that really showed them!I'd like to see them try that again!"the blonde girl celebrated.  
" Let them run Hikaru"

Ayukawa took out pack of cigarretes.

Ranma decided it was time to intervene.

"It was you wasn't it... from yesterday?"he managed to say  
"Oh , so you're going to our school?"

"Eh? Is this guy your friend Madoka-san?"Hikaru asked

"I wouldn't know... a guy like this" She seemed to remember who was the cause of all this ruckus.

"Your name is Ayukawa , right?We're in the same class"

"What's that got to do with anything?" She lit the cigarrete.

Ranma was surprised. "Well I am not exactly a model student either... But I really can't stand stuff like this "He thought.

He concentrated his chi, and made the cigarrete explode.

Ayukawa was astonished.She looked at Ranma with suspicion and took out another cigarrete.Ranma then approached and took it away from her, and destroyed it afterwards

"If you smoke at such an early age you won't be able to have healthy babies!" He said strictly."Ha !I be that showed her!" Just then he realized he'd made a huge mistake.

"So , you think you're someone special?Are you man enough to lecture other people ?"She raised her hand.

"Wha.. ah..." Were Ranma's last words before getting thrown to the ground by a powerful slap.

"Let's go Hikaru" They left.

Ranma was still on the ground, shocked.Komatsu and Hatta came.

"See , we told ya, you'd better avoid her!She's real trouble."

Ranma dismissed them .He was thinking about what to do next.

"I'll go practice, I'll return to my best form, no , I'll surpass it!"He thought, determined.The meeting with Ayukawa gave him a burning desire to better himself, for reasons he himself wasn't sure of.

He left quickly for his yesterday's training spot , and started a routine he saw in one of Saotome Anything-Goes secret scrolls.  
"Phew , there's no way my lazy father ever used this"Ranma thought ,after completing the first set of one-handed handstand push-ups.He then switched hands and repeated the process a few times.Afterwards he continued with the other ''recommended'' exercises. "It's very hard... But I'll have to endure."His determination didn't fade away.

He kept practising for well beyond the sunset, so he only returned home at dinner time.He was completely exhausted .

"Ranma-kun ... late again?Were you spreading the Saotome seed around again?"Nabiki teased. He didn't even bother to look at her.Instead he headed straight for dinner.  
"Good evening Kasumi" He greeted .

"Oh hello Ranma-kun, why don't you take a bath now, since it's still going to take a while"  
After a pleasant bath , he joined everyone at the dinner table.

"So children how was school today?"Nabiki asked in a cocky way.Her university classes started only in a week from now.

"It was great, I have got into a new class, so I'll have to see less SOME PEOPLE" Akane demonstratively raised her voice.She probably thought Nabiki's yesterday's comments were true.

Ranma didn't react to her, but he was smiling inside. He also was happy he was in a new class, however for different reasons.

Genma and Soun exchanged worried glances .

"Ah I'll go speak to the principal tomorrow to have you reunited" Soun volunteered.

"No thanks , father"Akane said

"But ...I..."Soun wanted to show his protest. The glance Akane threw at him silenced him immediately.

"Ha , I' ll ignore him and be rude, so he'll come crying for forgiveness!He'll beg to be in the same class as me!"Akane rejoiced in her plans.

Despite not admitting to anybody , she was attracted to Ranma, and wanted him for herself .But the bastard didn't do anything to help her!Always trying to score with other girls,while she hadn't ever kissed him!That infuriated her.

The rest of the dinner went uneventful.Genma and Nabiki tried to provoke Ranma, but he kept his calm.After thanking Kasumi he went to sleep, leaving Akane complaining over his attitude.

He was anxious for tomorrow."I've gotta apologize to Ayukawa" he thought.He quickly felt asleep, with Madoka occupying his dreams.

The next day he awoke again a bit later than usual because of his exhaustion.After grabbing breakfast he hurried to school alone, as Akane was long gone.

As the bell rang he was entering the school corridors.Everyone else was in class already

" Argh I'm late!"As he was approaching the class room, he stumbled across Madoka.She turned around. "A..Ayukawa"

"Hmph, It'd be awful if I got slapped again"Ranma thaught . He continued his way, while looking in another direction

"It's allright" Madoka said  
"What?" Ranma looked back

"The teacher. He's not here yet." Her expression was different from yesterday. It was just like the day they met. A sincere and teasing smile was on her face.

Ranma melted."She really is cute!"He grinned to himself

"I walk in this corridor the same time everyday.And when I do , the teacher comes exactly 30 seconds later!""See what I mean?" They heard footsteps

In class Ranma was thinking about the morning meeting."She must've been in a bad mood yesterday"

"So I've gotta try my best avoid getting kicked outta school" was in his mind. Ayukawa was looking outside the window, so he took the opportunity to watch her. When she caught him looking , he waved his hand at her. To his surprise she turned away.

"What are ya doin,if may I ask?"Komatsu looked at him suspiciously.  
"Eh ...nothing.Hot isn't it?"He continued to wave his hand, as if to cool himself. "Really I dunno what she's thinking;Nope , don't have a clue" he wondered.

The next class was physical ed. The girls were doing gymnastics and the boys were playing basketball. Ranma's team was waiting it's turn, so they took the opportunity to watch the girls.

"That's Sugimoto , her breast size last year was 78, so this year it's probably 80+."Komatsu pointed at the girl who was performing then.

"Oh what remarkable progress!" Hatta enthusiatically agreed.

After the girl finished her routine, and recieved a huge applause, the girls' teacher called Madoka.

"Come Ranma, our team is next" Komatsu said.

"Eh wait, let's watch Ayukawa."Ranma suggested.

" I don't associate myself with delinquents."He quickly turned around.  
Meanwhile Ayukawa, isolated from everybody else, tied her hair into a ponytail and jumped into the balance beam.Under the skeptical glances from other girls and the teacher she started gracefully performing acrobatic movements, leaving everybody speechless by her ability.After a while , she stopped and headed without a word to the gym's corner.

Ranma was so mesmerized by Ayukawa's magic-like movements that he unconciously stood up and started clapping. She threw a surprised glance at him, then continued her path . Everybody looked at Ranma as an a retard , but that didn't bother him at all.

Then his team started playing. Komatsu ran forward dribbling , accompanied by Ranma. "She's watching..." He thought. He usually didn't put any effort in physical ed at all thanks to his superior skill, but this time was going to be different.  
"Here Ranma , show me what you've got"Komatsu passed him the ball.

"You bet I will."Eventhough his speed wasn't anywhere near his best level, he still was incomparably faster then the boys in the class.He quickly got through the opponent's defense and passed the ball to Hatta whose throw ,unfortunately, leaved a lot of room for improvement.A boy from another team got the rebound , and with a quick counter-attack they scored.  
"Damn" Ranma cursed.

"Come Ranma it's time for a comeback"He got the ball again. One more time he dribbled through the defenders , and as he jumped to score with a dunk, two boys from the other team grabbed his feet, throwing him to the ground. "What the fuck!?!" He was furious.

"Game over " the teacher said.

"What ?!?"Ranma was incredulous

After class he stayed in the gym for a bit, in a bad mood.

Hikaru opened the door a bit , checking if she could smoke there. She saw Ranma sitting in the corner alone . "What a creep"She thought

Just then , still sitting he grabbed the ball and threw it for about 60 feet into the basket, scoring.

"No way..."Hikaru dropped the cigarretes pack. "No doubt about it...he is... pretty awesome!"

At lunch , there was the usual fight to get the few food available at the eatery. Ranma managed to get a "Legendary Cutlet Curry Sandwich", a difficult feat considering the amount of hungry guys wishing to do the same. His joy didn't last for long however ,as Komatsu tricked Ranma into giving him the sandwich "for a second" and ran away.While Ranma was chasing him, he bumped into Hikaru, leaving both of them on the floor , him on top of her.

"Oh I'm so lucky"She grinned

"I'm sorry " He started moving away, until he heard a very unpleasant voice.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" It was the physical ed teacher, who for some reason didn't seem to like Ranma all that much.

"I'm no match for him"With that , Hikaru ran away , leaving Ranma with the fumbling man

"Hey you wait"He screamed.

"See you later , Darling " Hikaru managed to worsen the situation even more

"DARLING?Darling she said! Why you!" He grabbed Ranma

"Ooops" Ranma gulped.

(In the faculty office)

"Saotome , y...you!" he just couldn't control himself

"Be calm Otsuka-sensei, violence won't solve anything"

"Why won't he then confess and apologize?!?"Otsuka was determined to punish Ranma  
"Well sir you cited me for "Attempted Rape"..."

"I won't let you deny it!And it's just the beginning of the new schoolyear!". " Don't you know that Hikaru Hiyama ...

Just then Ayukawa entered the faculty office. "Hikaru?"She overheard.

"Start by arranging the flowers near the window" A female teacher ordered

...is known for hanging around a bunch of DELINQUENTS?!?!" Otsuka demonstratively emphasized the last part.

"Be easy on him , Mr .Otsuka , Saotome didn't know that" A nice teacher defended Ranma

"That doesn't excuse anything!"

"But sir, eventhough Ayukawa may look like a delinquent, that doesn't mean she is one right?"  
"Are you trying to confuse me with a stupid argument?Has that little bitch already recruited you?"  
"Mr.Otsuka control yourself!"Another teacher intervened.  
"YOU.TAKE THAT BACK . NOW" Ranma wasn't trying to avoid trouble anymore.The fire in his eyes made his point clear to Mr Otsuka .Ranma clenched his fists."I said apologize.Right away".  
Just then , he noticed that Ayukawa was standing nearby.When Mr Otsuka defiantly pushed Ranma away, she threw a rose , hitting him in the teeth and causing him to drop to the floor. With that she left.

"Ayukawa.." Ranma dreamily said.His rage was gone.

Madoka's attack seemed to surprisingly have calmed Mr Otsuka down. "I'm sorry" he said to Ranma after standing up."I just had a really bad day today, and took it out on you.I'm really sorry I called your friend that name , I didn't mean anything by it" Ranma extended his hand .Mr Otsuka smiled and shaked it.

"Allright ,Saotome Ranma , the number one delinquent of Furinkan High, you're free to go !" He winked at Ranma."Just stay outta trouble next time!"  
"I'll do my best , I promise "Ranma grinned and left to get his bag.

It was already past the regular school hours , so the school was deserted.As he was turning to open the door...

"Well done" Madoka was standing near the window.

"Ayukawa!"  
"Your bag feels rather light"  
"Eh?You took the trouble to bring it to me?"  
"Well... wouldn't you be have problems if some mean delinquent stole it?"She laughed

She looked outside the window , with a melancholic stare .At first Ranma did the same, but then he started looking at her.

"What is it?"  
"Oh n...nothing"  
"If I reach towards these lips with all my might ... maybe I can touch them" He thought ,dreamingly.

They stayed there for some time, just looking outside in silence.Somehow it felt better this way .  
"Shall we go home?" Ayukawa said

"Eh?" "Together?Ah to separate homes of course"He thought

They headed outside, walking through the Nerimian streets.  
"I am sorry for yesterday"He said after a while.

"Oh that?It's allright now.What did you do to those guys anyway?"

"No idea... chaos just seems to follow me around."  
"Good thing I was there to save you." At his expression , she laughed. "Just kidding.I figured out you could protect yourself after that trick with my cigarrette you pulled off."  
"Eh ? You could tell?"  
"Just my intuition." She winked.

Ranma was astonished.At one moment she was ice cold , and at another... at another she made it all worth it for him.

"Just who really is she..."He wondered.He wasn't yet ready to ask her more.

"Well I need to turn here.See ya" She started running." Se.. see ya" He waved at her.

Notes:

Thanks for the reviews everybody, this is my first try at fanfiction, and English isn't my native language so please help me correct anyserious mistakes!

Also ideas for the story are most certainly welcome!

X-ile: Well Kasumi's 'that's not very manly' statement was after Nabiki's remark about the hat.

I think the first few chapters will be similar to the script of the KOR beginning, but afterwards the story will follow a plotline of its own.

Dumbledork: This is an AU , but I plan on introducing allmost every main character from both series at some point.

readerofgoodfanfiction: Akane also isn't my favorite character so rest assured, no Ranma/Akane pairing :P

Nysk: Thanks for the support! 

About Kuno: Another factor in Ranma's difficulties versus Kuno was also Tatewaki ''special training'', sorry if it's irrealistic, but Ranma's 'lowered' abilities will play a part in the story later on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The next day Ranma was sitting bored in class as usual. He was thinking that his life had been too calm lately, and he knew that this definately wasn't a good sign.

After the bell rang he and his perverted friends went to the corridor.Hiroshi and Daisuke were passing by.

"Hi Ranma haven't seen you around"Hiroshi greeted

"Yeah since we're in different classes we don't hang together as often anymore"Daisuke agreed.

"Hey guys we should definetely set something up.Do you know Komatsu and Hatta?They're from my new class"Ranma decided to introduce them.

"You're that guy who placed last in the nationals from our school aren't you?" Daisuke pointed at Hatta.

"You're Daisuke right?You've got a lot of nerve don't you ? You also were in the last 10 I think."Komatsu defended his friend

Ranma wasn't very confortable about this topic , since he also hadn't exactly been on top of that list.

"Eh...now come on guys , let's all just get along.You have a lot of hobbies in common I think. For instance Hiroshi weren't you crazy for some pics of Sugimoto?"

"Eh you mean these guys have them ?"Hiroshi and Daisuke said in unisson.

"Ha, sure thing !" Ranma laughed.

"Let's be buds then " Daisuke proposed.

Hatta and Komatsu exchanged glances.

"Oh well friends of Ranma are our friends right Hatta"Komatsu said , giving Ranma a wink.

They shaked hands with the other duo.

"Oh what have I done, now I have created a larger group of perverts" He thought. "Still , they're decent people."

"So Ranma have you gotten some action with Shampoo yet?" Hiroshi was eager to know.

"Eh who is Shampoo?"Hatta asked

"You mean you didn't tell them about her?Well , Shampoo is this busty Chinese Amazon who has the hots for Ranma" Daisuke told the other two boys

"And there's more , there's Ukyo and Kodachi too!They are also always fighting for him!"Hiroshi stated

"Argh you bastard you'll share the joy with your friends, won't you?!" Komatsu was screaming

" And didn't you know the best part, he's actually engaged because of family matters to Akane Tendo!And eventhough they're always fighting, there are rumors she also wants to ''become closer'' if you know what I mean"Hiroshi said with a cheesy smile.

Ranma chuckled.That was a huge newsflash for him, but he didn't bother with it.

Just as his friends were about to start bombing him with questions, a sudden guest appeared.Ranma was almost thankful because it interrupted the topic.Almost.

"Nihao Ranma "Shampoo attempted to give him one of her typical hugs, however he intercepted her hands ,and with a serious face told her to stop.

"Oh Airen I miss you so much ! You take me on date right?" Ranma knew that even if he refused she'd keep insisting for the rest of the day.

Then an idea popped in his head.

"Hey Shampoo, so do you know my new friends , Komatsu and Hatta?They're good people , just like Hiroshi and Daisuke"

They stared at her with a hungry look.

Shampoo had pretty bad memories of them , since no matter how much she hurt them they always tried to cop a feel or ask her on a date.

"Damn why does a noble man like Airen have to hang around such fiends"Shampoo thought in Mandarin.

"Allright Airen , I have to go do delivery now, see you soon!" She quickly said after seeing Hatta aiming at her with his camera.

"Man you're so lucky" "I'd hit it!" "You're such a moron ; go for it!" the boys filled Ranma with comments.

"Stop it already, I want nothing to do with her "  
"You mean it's alright with you if we try our luck?" Komatsu and Hatta stared eagerly at Ranma.

"Yeah whatever." He knew it was hopeless, but at least they probably'd keep her some time away from him.

The bell rang, and they headed for the last class of the day.

Afterwards Komatsu approached him ." Hey Ranma I got free tickets to this cool disco Moebius, wanna come with us check on some babes?"

"Yeah sure he's in"Hatta said for him , giving him a ticket. "See ya at 9 pm."They bidded farewell

At first Ranma dismissed the idea of going out, but as he was walking through the corridor he overheard Hikaru talking to Ayukawa.  
"So Madoka-san are you going out tonight?"Then let's meet at the usual place at 8."

Ranma cursed because he didn't find out exactly where they were going.

" Hey maybe delinquents hang out at discos?It's worth giving a shot" he thought.

Just then he realized he didn't really know how to dress for a disco. He considered whom he could ask for advice. His friends would make fun of him .

The Tendos?Better go to the disco naked he thought. His father? Ridiculous idea. Just then it hit him "Ucchan!! She'll understand me!"

When he arrived at the okonomyaki stand , he was promtly greeted by her.  
"Hello Ranchan!What a shame we're in different classes !Want to grab something to eat ?"She offered

"Sure thing"  
"So how are things going?"  
"Well pretty calm lately, what about you?"  
"Oh the classes are so lonely without you!You have to come here more often!"  
"Yeah , I'll pass by. Now Ucchan, I need your help with something..."

After hearing his dilemma, she sadly said

"So all these fianceés aren't enough, you've got to go to discos too."  
"It's not like that!It was a promise to friends!"  
"Oh well allright sugar.Now here's what you gonna do..."

After being given a lesson on fashion , Ranma used the spare time he had to continue his training. He returned home for dinner , and then got himself dressed with great care.

"What's going on Saotome?Did somebody die?"Nabiki looked at him increduously.  
"I am just going out"  
"Ooooh a date?You hear Akane , Ranma is going on a date!"She said loudly on purpose

"No , I' m just going to hang around with some buddies."  
"And you have dressed yourself so nicely for them.Are your female hormones finally kicking in?"She laughed at him.

"It's none of your business."

Just then Akane arrived.Ranma knew what was coming so he anticipated himself to her.

"No Akane I' m not going out on a date with anybody, I' m not trying to do something perverted, and I'm not going make trouble.Satisfied?" Without waiting for an answer he left. Akane just stood there trembling, and then started crying. "How can he be so mean!! And always so unfaithful?We're engaged aren't we?"Akane was letting a lot more out than usual.  
"Don't worry Akane, he's a big jerk "Nabiki consoled her.

Ranma was walking the streets at night ,asking people for directions to Moebius.He was starting to get anxious. " Argh no reason to worry, I'm the best after all."He muttered unconvincingly.He bumped into Hatta along the way.

"Hey Ranma,Ranma over here! Come on , let's go" he looked really excited."So you ready to party?"  
"Uh...yeah sure."  
Komatsu was already waiting for them at the entrance. "Let's rock the whole night.""Yeah , that's right!"Hatta supported him.Ranma just nodded apprehensively.

Inside, Ranma was overhelmed. It was the typical disco setting, with an extreme variety of lights and loud music, still it was entirely new for him.

Komatsu and Hatta went to buy drinks, so this gave Ranma the opportunity to look around. After bumping in a lot of people while moving , Ranma caught a glimpse of Hikaru.

"Hikaru...this means ... Ayukawa should also be here"He thought happily.  
"Ah Darling!I'm so happy you're here " She saw him. "Let's dance."  
"And now...CHEEK TIME" The DJ announced.

It couldn't have been at a worst moment for Ranma.Just as Hikaru got closer and got her arms around him , he saw Ayukawa sitting on a couch, drinking a cocktail.After a while ,he saw her expression darken, when she noticed that they were together.

"Damn why now"He cursed innerly.It did get worse however. A random dude came to her and asked her for a dance, and to Ranma's surprise she accepted.

Seeing Ayukawa being held close by some other guy made him furious.He knew however that he had no right to interfere, since he was there with Hikaru.

Soon , he felt he couldn't watch this anymore.

"Hikaru ,I am not feeling very well, I need to go outside."  
"Oh I'll come with you"She offered.He was grateful.

He really was surprised at his own reaction to what happend."Why did it hurt so much..."  
After sitting outside for a while he felt like he had no desire to return there that night.

" What if they're still..."he thought bitterly

"Hikaru , thanks for coming with me, but I really think I'd better go home"

"Oh Darling, I wanted to dance with you..." "Well alright but promise we go on a date tomorrow"  
Seeing her begging expression Ranma could not refuse.

"Then it's set , tomorrow 2 pm at the fountain in the nearby park!"She was very excited

"See you tomorrow Darling!"She happily said.

"Uh yeah see ya" "Damn why can't I ever refuse girls who're about to cry" He cursed.

In a pretty dark mood he went home , sneaking inside through the window to avoid sarcastic remarks from certain people

Note: Sorry for the rather short chapter, I will make up for it in the next one!  
Thanks for the reviews to everybody.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly , I don't own these characters .

Chapter IV

"Damn got here an hour early" He wondered how could he have made such a moronic mistake. It was probably still yesterday's scene that was affecting him. He wasn't interested in dating Hikaru , so he didn't even bother dressing sharply.Just a casual attire.

"Got some time to kill." He walked around the park till he reached a lake. "Huh might try riding a boat"

He slowly rowed , enjoying the view.After passing under a bridge, he started hearing a saxophone's sound, and he decided to check it out.

"Ayukawa?" He was surprised to see her there Instinctively he hid himself in the some water plants."Why did I do this?"He wasn't sure himself.

Just then the guy Ayukawa danced yesterday with came to her, with another dude.They started talking, but Madoka didn't seem to be enjoying this.When Ranma saw them attempting to grab her, he started rowing at extreme speed to the place where they were to stop them.

However when he reached it and was about to make an heroic entry, Madoka had already taken care of them.

"Saotome-kun? What's going on?" She asked in a neutral way.

Ranma stepped out of the boat , but unfortunetely for him it suddenly turned around, leaving him soaking in the water.

He was reliefed because his curse didn't trigger "Thank God I remembered to use waterproof soap today"He wasn't really keen of Madoka finding out about his girl side.

They exchanged glances and laughed.Then Ranma managed to turn the boat back in it's original position.

"So will you let me row, Saotome-kun?"  
"Only if you stop calling me that.Call me Ranma please."  
"Getting friendly are we?"Seeing him blush she smiled. "Just joking. Ranma it is then."

They stayed for a while in silence.

"So I was wondering..." Ranma tried to start a conversation  
"What is it?"  
"Do you come to the park often?"  
"Every now and then"

Ranma was mesmerized by her smile "Wow she looks so full of joy now.Why the hell does she act like she's so indifferent all the time"  
His trance was interrupted by a sound of something heavy falling in the water.It was a toddler who fell from a bridge. His mother was waving her hands in panic, asking for help.

He saw Ayukawa taking off her coat , getting ready to dive .

"Oh no you don't" He put his hands on hers instinctively, leaving both of them blushing. To save himself the embarassement he launched himself into the water, coming to the child's aid.

He quickly grabbed the kid , and together they returned to the surface. The mother of the boy thanked them . Ayukawa put her coat on his shoulders and winked.

They looked at each other's eyes , like they were the only people in the world. It was a magical moment.

Just then rain interrupted their trance. "Phew I am really lucky it still works" .Ranma blessed the soap again.

They went to a bar nearby and ordered coffee. Ayukawa leaned in, looking at him in a funny way.  
"What's is it, do I have something on my face?" Ranma asked , self-consciously.

"Plankton."  
"Eh?There's no way you can see stuff like that."

She started laughing.It had been again that sincere laugh that made his heart jump. "I wish we'd stay this way forever" he thought

Suddenly her expression got melancholic.

"Being together like this, you and I, it looks like we're dating ,doesn't it?"  
"A date huh?A date ?"He rejoiced in his thoughts. "Waaa, my date with Hikaru!"He said aloud, unconciously. "Oooops" He saw Madoka face's contract.

"What date with Hikaru?!"

"Um ..uh...well.."

" I just remembered I have to go." She got up. " See ya"  
"Oh, what about your jacket?"

"Be sure to wash it before returning it to me" She said over the shoulder.

"Damn , I sure screwed up this time."He said after reading a message Hikaru left on a board "Ranma , you jerk!"

The next day there was a pedagogic meeting at his school , so they weren't any classes. Ranma wanted to take the opportunity to sleep more, so he specifically warned his father not to disturb him.His bad mood made him pretty persuasive, so the old man didn't take his chances.  
After breakfast, he wanted to go for a walk but just as he was heading out, Hikaru was at the gate.

" Sempai!" She hugged him.

"Uh.. Hikaru-chan..."

"I don't know what happened... I just came here randomly"  
"I'm sorry for yesterday..The reason was... eh .. my dad..."  
"Oh you were helping your father?"  
"Uh something like that. I'm really sorry about it."

"Not at all.Sorry for writing such a stupid thing on the board"

"Allright, so want to see where I live?"Ranma wanted to compensate for his lie. As only Kasumi was home , it shouldn't pose many problems he thought.

He gave her a quick tour around the house.He could show his room without embarassement, since he managed to convince Soun to move Genma to another room some time ago.

They were sitting on his bed ,Ranma was showing her some CD's Daisuke gave him to try.Suddenly Ranma felt a presence." He opened the door

"Nabiki, weren't you supposed to be at the university?"He asked accusingly.

"Oh Ranma-kun, congratulations!I was worried about you since you are such a late-bloomer, but you finally started bringing girls home!"  
"It's not that!!!"He denied vehemently

"Oh don't be so embarassed , Ranma-kun.All right kids, I'll leave you two alone."As she was stepping outside she added "Oh and remember to use protection."  
He turned red like his favorite shirt

" Don't pay attention to her Hikaru-chan..." "Here have I shown you this CD already?"He quickly changed the subject.

They stayed there for a little bit ,untill Ranma finally came up with a decent excuse for her to leave.He spent the rest of the day mostly practicing, determined in recovering his form.

(The day after)

As Ranma entered Furinkan for the first time without being late this year, he noticed that almost everybody was staring at him.He was kind of used to this because of all the trouble he attracted, however this time it seemed to be something different. Still , he dismissed the glares and went to class.Ayukawa was already sitting near the window, looking outside. He didn't dare to greet her.  
Komatsu and Hatta ran excitedly to him after he came in.

"Ranma you player tell us how was it?" Komatsu grinned  
"Yeah and what did you do to get Hikaru in bed?"Hatta almost started nose bleeding

"Yeah you gotta teach us , man!"

Ranma just stood there astonished.

"Come on man share the wisdom !"  
"What the hell are you guys talking about?" He finally muttered.

"Oh there's no need to deny it bro." Komatsu winked  
"Yeah the whole school is talking about it bro"

"I didn't do anything with Hikaru" He was getting angry  
"So how does it feel now that you're a man?" Hatta ignored his reply

"I didn't do those things with Hikaru, I told you!" Ranma said loudly this time.Too loudly. Ayukawa got up and left the room." Damn who the hell spread these rumors?" "AH NABIKI ! You just wait " He was furious.

He also went outside since he wasn't in the mood for class. He wanted to find Madoka to explain her what happened. After checking the school grounds without success, his frustration building up, he decided to go to the roof.

As he climbed the stairs he heard a familiar voice.

"I give you a last chance before I seriously hurt you.Where can I find Ranma Saotome?"  
Ranma rushed quickly upstairs. "No...not him, not now..."

Pantyhose Taro was standing there, however his ki seemed more like Ryoga's, full of hatred and despair...

He started approaching Ayukawa aggressively, trying to intimidate her.

Ranma made an acrobatic leap and landed near them.

"Don't you dare touch her ,Pantyhose"" Ranma was glowing.

"Huh so you finally showed up , eh!?!?Sure, I'll touch you instead then! You'll taste my fists fueled by my endless pain!You lied to me , you crossdressing scum!"Taro started going in Ranma's direction.  
"Huh?What's gotten into you Taro ? Didn't Happosai change your name as you wanted?" Instinctively Ranma made a few steps back.  
"You think he did?!?! You know what I am called now? G-String Taro !Can you imagine what this makes me feel?!"

Ranma chuckled at that. The grandmaster of Anything Goes managed to surpass even his usual idiocy .

He exchanged glances with Ayukawa, and saw her also smile a little.

"You dare mock me?!You'll eat dirt, you transvestite!"With that he charged forward, throwing a furious amount of strikes at Ranma ,who didn't even manage to deflect half of them.  
"Allright, now it's the time for you to beg for mercy!"

He seemingly became even faster, and this time he delivered a single blow hitting right in Ranma's chin , throwing him a few meters back to his knees.Ranma remained conscious , however such a blow usually leaved the reciever temporally paralized .Ranma realized the trouble he was in: even in his best form, he barely managed to keep up with Taro; however now he felt like he was no match for him at all.He struggled to get back on his feet, without success.

"Ranma !" He heard Madoka's worried voice.

"Damn these are the consequences for my slacking!And right in front of her..." As he saw that she was about to rush to help him ,he thightened his fists

"No not in front of her , not like this" He gathered all his willpower and slowly regained movement. Meanwhile Taro was standing there triumphally, rejoicing in his advantage.

" So it seems like you truly became pathetic since the last time we met!You sick transexual!"

Ranma ignored his taunts , considering his options.Finally he decided to try infuriating Taro , so he would leave an opening, and try to finish him with one attack.

"Me , a transexual?Then what does your name say about you , G-String?Are you some kind of homo?"

Just the mere mentioning of his name was enough to enrage Taro.

"That's it ,your going down!"

Taro leaped forward with a flying kick .Ranma expected something like that, so he managed to dodge it and countered with his signature move.

"Kachuu Tenchin Amaguriken" This left Taro stunned for a few seconds, leaving Ranma the opportunity to attack again. "Moko Tokahabisha!" A beam of chi hit Taro's chest leaving him on the ground. Ranma didn't have however time to celebrate , as his opponent got promptly up.

"Bwahahahaha... bwahahha... MUAHAHAHAHA!!!" He was laughing manically. "You call that a chi blast?I'll show you a real chi blast" With a sadistic expression he started concentrating energy into his palms.

"Hm...I need another target so you suffer longer"

After thinking about it, he turned to Ayukawa.

"You... I can see he cares for you very much... you also find everything funny , don't you ?"He pointed his hands at her.

"FINAL FLASH!!!!"

Time stopped for Ranma. "No, this can't be happening... I have to stop him... but how, it's too late..." "No ,I will try no matter what" With that in mind he launched himself in the beam's path.

Everything went blank for him.

Ranma slowly opened his eyes, finding himself lying on a bed. He figured out he was in the nursery room.

He saw Madoka sitting near with an extremely worried expression.

"Oh thank God you awakened!How are you" .Ranma could have sworn she had been crying. He didn't press the issue.

"Uh , it hurts pretty bad .I don't seem to have anything broken though.So ,what happened after... that..."

"How could you..." She ignored his question  
"What?"  
"How could you be so foolish?Throwing yourself like that in front of me?What if you'd died?" She said , still looking sad.

Ranma grabbed her hand.

"I ... I couldn't allow anything to happen to you..."

They seemed to be lost in time again, looking at each other. As Ayukawa started to lean in, the bell rang.

"Eh... so well you seem perfectly fine... then I guess I can go..." she turned away ,red from embarassment.

"Wait a second"  
"What is it?" She regained her calm.  
"That matter with Hikaru... nothing happened..."  
"And just why are you tellling me this" She got her friendly teasing smile back on her face.

"Eh ...I just...I don't want you to misunderstand it , that's all" He was blushing now.

"Baka I already know that . Some special friend of yours named Nabiki came by and cleared things up!"

"Nabiki eh?"He was really surprised.

"Well see ya , lover boy!" Madoka waved at him.

"Maybe it was for the best that things turned to be this way" He thought about his match with Taro. "It was worth getting hurt like this just to see that smile!" He grinned.

Note: Next update will only come in a few days ,since I have a Math exam :(

Please review the story so far!!! Thanks for the support


	5. Chapter 5

Update on story progress:

Hello everybody , I' m posting this to inform you that the writing of this story will be put on halt for now, after HeeHaw presented some very valid constructive criticizm about it, and I have to agree with many of his points regarding the setting and structure of this story.

However I am not abandoning the idea of writing a Kor /Ranma crossover, in fact I hope a new story will appear this week, which should contain a more original (and maybe interesting) plot .

Thanks for the support everybody,

Korfan


End file.
